Fluid
by moosmiles
Summary: A game of spin the bottle at Imogen's graduation party pushes the limits of Becky Baker's faith.


_Title: Fluid_

_Rating: M_

_Chapter: 1_

_Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

_Summary: A game of spin the bottle at Imogen's graduation party pushes the limits of Becky Baker's faith._

_Comments: This is really stupid and terrible. I know. I hope someone like Beckmogen as much as I do. It may expand into chapters._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea._

Becky Baker wasn't one to usually give in to peer pressure. But tonight was about cutting loose. Which Clare had reminded her as Drew poured a round of shots for the group. It had taken her a good minute to choke down the small glass of vodka.

"Woo-hoo, Baker!" Dallas cheered, saluting her with his beer can, his other arm around Alli's shoulders.

Becky felt the blush from her face spread down her neck as she set the shot glass aside. Beside the glass was a bottle of hard lemonade and she bit down on her bottom lip, unsure if she should open it.

"Becks, you don't have to," Imogen whispered into her ear.

Becky felt her heart start to pound with Imogen so close to her. She looked up and released her lip from the harsh grip of her teeth. She smiled at her friend and nodded, "I know."

She picked up the bottle and looked at Drew on her other side. "Would you?" And then her embarrassment was drawn out even further when Drew simply twisted the bottlecap off and set it aside. Becky took the bottle back and mumbled something along the lines of thank you.

"Enough!"

Becky looked up to find Jenna throwing a handful of popcorn across the room at the couch, where Clare laid across Eli with their mouths ferociously connected and their bodies rubbing together. Becky was suddenly unsure she should be at this small get together.

Clare lifted her head, sitting up straddled across Eli's stomach. "Fine," she panted, climbing off Eli's lap.

"Shit," Eli grumbled as he tried to get into a comfortable position. "Not fair, Jenna."

"Well, if you really need to make out with Clare that badly, go somewhere else," Jenna retorted.

"Or," Alli interjected, "we could play spin the bottle."

"Um - " Connor shifted on from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"You don't have to play, Honey," Jenna assured Connor, placing a hand on his arm and pecked him on the cheek. Connor's face washed with relief and he leaned down to give Jenna a small kiss.

"Neither do you, Saint Baker," Eli stated, but his tone was almost challenging.

Becky glared across the room at Eli and then took a long swig from the bottle currently in her hand. She wiped at her mouth and then sat down on the living room floor. "I can kiss just like anyone else, Goldsworthy."

"Alright," Clare interrupted, placing a hand on Eli's chest. "Then let's play."

It took a minute for everyone to find a spot on the floor. Drew grabbed the bottle of vodka from before and squatted down between Clare and Becky. He placed the bottle on its side in the middle of the circle and gave it a spin. It took a minute before it landed on Jenna.

Jenna smiled, shrugging her shoulders, as she moved from her spot in Connor's lap. "C'mere, Torres," she urged.

Drew let out a chuckle as he moved across the circle and cupped Jenna's cheek in his hand. He leaned in and brought his mouth to hers. She placed her palm on his shoulder, tilting her head to the side. And before it could get any further, he had pulled away.

"Boo!" Dallas called out. "Lame!"

Jenna rolled her eyes as Drew crawled back to his spot. "Fine, Dallas. If you want to show us how to kiss, why don't you go?"

"That's not how the game - " Connor started to explain.

"Fine. I will." Dallas reached out and spun the bottle. He waited with his chest puffed out and his whole body nearly deflated when it landed on Eli.

Jenna immediately cackled with laughter, burying herself in Connor's chest for support.

Becky bit her lips together, watching as Eli shrugged, his lips smirking at the other boy across the room. "C'mon, Dallas," he urged. "Kiss me."

Dallas glowered at Jenna for a moment before moving over to Eli. "You better be good at this," he grumbled before taking both sides of Eli's face in his hands and crushing their mouths together.

Eli gasped in surprise before wrapping an arm around Dallas's shoulders for something to cling to. He opened his mouth and let Dallas swoop a tongue against his. Eli let out a moan as the kiss got more aggressive. Dallas slid a hand down from Eli's cheek to the length of his neck, trying to further assert dominance, but then Eli bit down on his bottom lip. Dallas groaned, trying to swear into the other boy's mouth, but Eli wouldn't let him get a word in. Suddenly their lips had stopped moving, but their mouths still pressed together. Eli opened his mouth, panting against Dallas's face.

"Shit," Dallas groaned, leaning away from Eli as he opened his eyes.

Eli's breathing evened out and he gave a smile as though he hadn't been making out with the captain of the hockey team. "I guess it's my turn," he shrugged. Once Dallas was sitting in his spot again, Eli gave the bottle a light spin.

Imogen giggled when the top of the bottle pointed at her. "I don't know if I can kiss as well as Dallas," she teased.

Eli let out a chuckle, nodding, "I'm sure I don't either."

He knelt in front of his ex-girlfriend, ignoring Clare's jealous stare, and pressed his lips softly against Imogen's. Imogen sighed contently, cupping his cheek with her palm. She was surprised when his tongue tried to dart into her mouth and opened up for him, tilting her head to the side. She had forgotten how talented his tongue was, and not just at kissing.

Imogen pulled her head back suddenly, taking in a sharp breath, as the memory of Eli's tongue traveling across her naked body flashed through her mind. "Okay," she mumbled, pushing Eli away.

Eli furrowed his brow but moved back to Clare. He placed his hand on hers and gave a light squeeze to ease his girlfriend.

Becky had been too consumed in her drink, trying to drown herself in alcohol so she wouldn't remember what she had seen her friends do to each other. Especially what Eli and Dallas had done to each other. She pouted when her drink was empty and held it out to Drew beside her.

Drew blinked in surprise. "Another?" he offered. A nod from Becky was all he received, but that was all he needed. He got up and grabbed her another hard lemonade.

Becky graciously accepted it and was bringing it to her mouth when she felt a hand rest on her knee. She looked up and found Imogen was connected to the hand. "Ims?"

"Becks," Imogen whispered. "It's on you."

Becky clutched her drink to her chest as she tilted her head to the side, catching a glance at the vodka bottle, the head in her direction. Her whole body stiffened at the idea of kissing Imogen.

"You don't have to," Imogen assured quietly, although her hand had moved from Becky's knee to cup her neck.

Becky shook her head, her eyes fluttering closed as their headed bowed in closer to each other. "It's okay," she barely got out before touching Imogen's lips with her own.

Becky was surprised by how soft Imogen's mouth felt moving against hers. Her lips were so comforting and plump, and her lip gloss tasted like cotton candy. Becky gasped when she felt Imogen's tongue pry her mouth open and then she tasted the vodka in the older girl's mouth. Becky couldn't help the moan that Imogen pulled from her throat and she almost dropped the bottle in her hand.

But Imogen's hand wrapped around hers and the bottle to keep it from spilling across her lap and guided it down to the floor blindly. Becky released her hold on the bottle, her fingers entwining with Imogen's, and her other hand moved to the back of Imogen's head.

Becky felt Imogen's knee suddenly press between hers and she moaned breathlessly, an unfamiliar warmth spreading through her body. She had completely forgotten about everyone around them as their lips and tongues moved in synchronization.

But then someone spoke.

"Fuck. _Stop_ it!"

Becky pulled her head back from Imogen's, snapping her legs shut. Her whole body shuttered, opening her eyes to look up at Imogen. Imogen was staring back at her, catching her breath, her glasses slightly fogged.

"Clare, off!"

Becky glanced over Imogen's shoulder to find Clare and Eli once again humping each other with their mouths fighting, but this time on the floor. Jenna was trying to pull them apart.

Becky fixed her gaze back to the girl knelt in front of her and smiled bashfully.

"Sorry," Imogen apologized, moving to sit beside Becky, putting distance between them.

Becky picked her forgotten bottle up from the floor and, looking over at Jenna struggle to put distance between Clare and Eli, felt a little pang of jealousy. She took a sip of alcohol, glancing at Drew still beside her.

Drew, who was trying not to look at Clare and Eli, furrowed his brow in concern. "Becky, it's just a game. You can skip a turn," he assured, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Becky forced herself to smile and nodded. "Okay." But if it was just a game, then why did she have the urge to force Imogen into the same position Clare and Eli had currently put themselves in?

The game of spin the bottle only lasted another two rounds. Alli had given Drew a kiss and then, Drew had kissed Clare, which Eli loudly objected to despite the rules of the _stupid fucking _game. And in order to keep Eli from wailing on Drew, Clare pulled Eli out of the living room, down the hall for them to finally have privacy.

The group lingered in mostly silence for a minute before Dallas got up to pour them all another round of shots. Alli, Jenna, Connor, and Imogen all found their way to the table in the dining room to take part.

Becky was still sitting on the floor beside her ex-boyfriend, practically tearing her bottom lip apart with her teeth.

"You okay?" Drew asked quietly.

Becky looked up at him, her eyesight blurring slightly from tears of confusion. "I am." She stood up, blinking to keep herself from cry.

Drew stood beside her and then wrapped her up in his arms to comfort her. "It's okay, Becky." He rubbed her back as she buried her face in his shoulder. "It was just a kiss."

"A really good one," Becky choked with a whimper into his shirt.

Drew let out a small chuckle. "It looked like it."

Becky shook her head, whining, "It's not funny."

Drew smiled down at her and cupped her face in both of his hands. "Yes, it is," he disagreed with a laugh.

Becky's face burned red in embarrassment and she started to laugh with him. She dropped her head forward as she giggled while Drew's hands slicked back through her hair and pulled her back to him even tighter than before.

"Hey, you two! Come drink with us!" Alli called out, holding up two, full shot glasses in the air.

Drew resituated himself so he had an arm around Becky's shoulders and guided her over to their friends as she calmed down from her hysterical fit of laughter. He took the tiny glasses from Alli and held one out to Becky.

Becky accepted it and then, clinked her glass against her friend's before they all downed the shot. This time, Becky didn't struggle nearly as much.


End file.
